Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for Philip McGhee's TUGS/Disney parody casts. Parody Casts (Do not edit, only I can edit this page; Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan, but more casts can be added, well, not all of them at least) TUGS/Cinderella Parody Casts *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cinderella *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Prince Charming *Philip (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jaq *Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gus *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as The King *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Duke (from Cinderella) *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lady Tremaine TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Tom (from TTMA) as Mr. Toad *Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as Ratty *Jeffery (from TTMA) as Moley *Luke (from TheBlueE2) as Angus MacBadger *Hank as Cyril Proudbottom *Benny (from TTMA) as Mr. Winkie *Shrimpers as Weasels TUGS/Winnie the Pooh *Jerry (from T&F/TMS) as Winnie the Pooh *Victor as Christopher Robin *Buster as Eeyore *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owl *Top Hat as Rabbit *Earl as Gopher TUGS/Sleeping Beauty *Sally Seaplane as Princesss Aurora *Pikey (from T&F/TMS) as Prince Phillip *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Stefan *Catherine as The Queen (from Sleeping Beauty) *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Hubert *Ada, Mabel, and Jane (from RWS) as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather TUGS/The Black Cauldron Parody Casts *Adam (from TTMA) as Taran *Flora as Princess Eilonwy *Black (from TTMA) as Fifewdurr and Fflan *Gary (from TTMA) as Gurgi *Flynn as Dalben *The Visitor (from TTMA) as Creeper *The Policeman as The Horned King *Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) TUGS/The Little Mermaid Parody Casts *Susie (from The Little Blue Coupe) as Ariel *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Flounder *Jock (from RWS) as Sebatian *Kerr (from Sodor Railways) as Scuttle *Kelly as Prince Eric *Flying Scotsman as King Triton *98462/Nick (from RWS) as Ursula *Jimmy and Zak as Flotsam and Jetsam *Perry (made up evil steam engine) as Vanessa *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as The Giant Ursula *Agnes (from RWS) as Aquata *Ruth (from RWS) as Adrina *Lucy (from RWS) as Arista *Jemima (from The RWS) as Attina *Beatrice (from RWS) as Adella *Tracy (from Jay-Jay) as Alana TUGS/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts *Libby (from T&F/TMS) as Belle *Archibald (from AOS) as Beast *Sailor John as Gaston *Scally (from Theodore Tugboat) as Maurice *Frankie (from TTMS) as Lumiere *Algar (from TTMS) as Cogsworth *Pearl as Mrs. Potts *Stevers as Chip *Skiff as Lefou TUGS/Aladdin Parody Casts *Hercules as Aladdin *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Genie *S.S. Vienna (from TUGS) as Jasmine *Alaric (from RWS) as Abu *Johnny Cuba as Jafar *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Iago *Nelson as Carpet *Gronk (from BRWS) as Rajah *Mr. Percival as The Saultan TUGS/Pocahontas Parody Casts *Catherine (from RWS) as Pocahontas *Salty as John Smith *Harvey as Cheif Powhatan *Alfred the Holden B/12 as Governor Ratcliffe *Hector as Kocoum *Mighty as Lon *Mac as Ben *Talyllan (from RWS) as Thomas *Luke as Meeko *Paxton as Percy *Trevor as Flit TUGS/Tarzan Parody Casts *Sea Rouge as Tarzan *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Terk *Izzy Gomez as Tantor *Benedict (from greasemonkeydb1) as Kerchak *Ms. Jenny as Kala *John (from greasemonkeydb1) as Young Tarzan *Engine Blower #4 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Clayton *The Small Controller (from RWS) as Professor Porter *The Small Controller's Wife (from RWS) as Jane Porter TUGS/Wreck-It Ralph Parody Cast *Ten Cents as Wreck-It Ralph *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sunshine as Fix-It Felix *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sergeant Calhoun *Bluenose as King Candy TUGS/Frozen Parody Cast *Isobella as Anna *Lillie Lightship as Elsa *Jack as Kristoff *Zorran as Hans *Johnny Cuba as Marshmallow TUGS/Big Hero 6 Parody Cast *The Goods Engine as Hiro Hamada *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fred Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan